


Far Away

by Mirrored_Illusions



Series: 2017 August Fic-A-Day [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: 2017 August Fic-A-Day, Angst, Gen, Goa'uld (Stargate), Pre-Canon, Pre-SG1, Time Travel, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic-a-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions
Summary: Buffy somehow end up in the past and in Ra's captivity.





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon. The Stargate 'verse belongs to MGM.
> 
> Written for the 2017 August FaD, Day 25.

"I am your god and you will kneel before me, human!"  
  
Of all the strange things Buffy had experienced after being Chosen as the new Slayer, waking up in a gold coffin, which looked remarkably like an ancient Egyptian Sarcophagus, was towards the top of the list. It wasn't number one, or even second or third, but it wasn't far away.  
  
Two hours before she had woken up in the coffin, which was weird in itself since the last thing she remembered was walking down an entirely normal street, at noon and in the sunlight, drinking her delicious coffee. Obviously, a part of her memory was missing, but right now it would probably have been very useful to know what happened between now and then.  
  
For most of the next two hours, she'd been washed and cleaned in every possible way, before the same female servants who had bathed her had dressed her in what appeared to Buffy as a combination of expensive, but highly slinky, Egyptian clothes and the street corner version of the same. It had been followed up with makeup, an elaborate hairstyle, and topped off by some really tacky jewelry. And now this human-shaped demon with the weird echoing voice was demanding that she kneel? Uh huh, not happening. She'd gone along with the pampering, it was a sort-of familiar routine, but there would be no kneeling for any reason. Nope.  
  
"Look, Mr. Glow Eyes and Echoing Voice, I don't know who you are, or what you are, but a god definitely isn't it." She didn't get any further before he interrupted her.  
  
"Silence! You are not to speak unless you are directly spoken to and an answer is required. You will keep your eyes on the ground, and you will obey every order without question. Now, *kneel* before your god!"  
  
Huh, Buffy thought silently to herself, he's really got the big bad vibe going strong. Rather than follow the rude order, she straightened her posture properly and made sure she had perfect eye contact before she replied using only two words, "Not happening."  
  
In another situation, his eyes widening to that extent would've been comical, but right now she suspected it was a warning that she was about to get in a lot of trouble. Drat, this outfit really wasn't made for fighting, especially not the soft sandals they'd insisted she put on before pushing her into this elaborate room. Maybe she could use it to her advantage somehow? Unlikely, she corrected herself immediately afterward. The shoes were very smooth and incredibly comfortable, and under normal circumstances, she'd been cooing over them, but right now she wanted her boots back so she could kick this idiots ass for his presumptions.  
  
The low voice he adopted at her response confirmed her prediction, it was definitely dangerous and promised pain in her near future if her behavior didn't change pronto. This 'man' was clearly used to his orders being followed, at least if the person he was speaking to was female. Then again, they were completely alone in this room. There weren't even any guards, and she'd heard quite a few of them marching up and down the hallways in the last two hours.  
  
The room, or all of what she'd seen of the building so far, seemed to have had an interior designer with the same tacky taste as whoever had designed her jewelry. All gold, lots of hieroglyphs, and nothing that looked remotely modern. Her host's fashion sense wasn't any more modern than what she guessed was his home, or at least a home base or some kind of office. He was wearing a corset and long skirt-like thing with a brocade jacket/cape thing. All in shades of gold and brown.  
  
Before he could start in on his no doubt pre-prepared speech about how superior he was to everyone, Buffy decided to both get an answer to her question and get another dig in at him.  
  
"Who are you? You forgot to introduce yourself before going all 'kneel before your god, blah, blah speech." She smiled brightly at him, just because, and then added. "I'm Buffy, the Slayer."  
  
He got a momentarily confused stare back before he quickly collected himself and nearly growled, "I am Ra, the Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld Empire. I am a god among the gods."  
  
Woah, talk about an excessive ego! Wait, Ra? "Ra, as in the imaginary sun god the ancient Egyptians worshipped?"  
  
"I am not imaginary, human. I am the once and future god of this galaxy and even the universe." Buffy blinked, someone drank the high dosage of the extremely self-centered cool-aid this morning. But before she could think of a witty reply or dodge, the wanna-be sun god pointed one of the ugly ring/bracelet things on his hand at her and a red laser-like beam hit her in the head and everything went black again.


End file.
